Impressions
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: No one ever writes about Esme and Edward. What kind of bond do they really share as mother and son? a cute story...very fluffy, about family bonds.
1. Esme

**A/N VERY FLUFFY!!! Fluffy bond between a son and his mom. HEARTWARMING! CUTEST STORY I've written yet and my personal FAVORITE: ) so far…ENJOY!! **

**EPOV **

Another day lived as an immortal. Time seemed to go by so slowly ever since I became a vampire. I had absolutely no friends, and I was always locked indoors or hunting. Nothing more.

I was bored, as usual. It was about midnight, and my day was bad, dull and lifeless.

I had nothing to do, at all. All of the books that Carlisle gave me were ones that I had already read.

There was something missing in my life, if you could call it that, and I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the fact that I was an outcast and didn't have friends. I wanted to make some badly, but unless they were vampires that wasn't possible.

I distinctly remember from my human life that my friends were a very important part of my life, as well as my family. Maybe asking for a friend was too much, so a sibling wasn't that bad either. I always dreamt of having a brother or sister. Someone to look up to, or someone to teach and help, but all of my life I was an only child. Still, now as a vampire I was the only kid.

Don't get me wrong, I love Esme and Carlisle, but sometimes I hope for someone more. Another addition to the family, maybe. Even if it was someone I didn't get along with very well I wouldn't care, as long as they were family. I would at least have someone to talk to, someone to tell my thoughts too, and someone to give advice too. Just one other person would be enough. One person.

I sat up, realizing that my commiserating for another friend or sibling was preposterous, and that it wouldn't happen any time soon. But still, I hoped. Every single day I wished that God would bestow a companion upon me. It was ridiculous, that I ask God for anything because it was obvious I didn't even have a soul and that God probably hated me, but I kept asking, waiting for the day he grant my heart's desire.

I stood slowly at the awakening of another dreaded day, and walked down the hall to the kitchen and found Esme tidying up things in the house. She smiled warmly and came to give me a hug. She knew how much I suffered, lonely all of the time and never doing anything. I hugged her back, grateful that I at least had someone like Esme. She was my mother there was no doubt about it, she treated me great and tried everything possible to keep me in high spirits. I tried, I really did, to stay happy, or at least pretend for my parents, but they always saw through me like I was some type of ghost. She let go of me, and continued cleaning, but she was still staring at me intently.

"Edward, is there any place you would like to go today?" she asked, obviously trying to keep me preoccupied.

"Mother, it's fine. You can carry on with what you're doing, I already have plans today," I lied. I had to. I hated lying to Esme, but I didn't want her to go through all of that trouble just to please me.

"Edward! You're being ridiculous. I know that you have absolutely nothing to do, so I demand that you come somewhere with me!" she exclaimed. Esme was never like this, I guess she was tired of me sulking and grieving. She was right, I had to live a life one day or another. Why not today? It's worth a try, just to make Esme happy.

I smiled in her direction and told her that I would go get dressed and be back in a little while. She smiled, and this time it truly touched her eyes.

I ran upstairs with my newfound speed, and got dressed. I ran back down, ready to get away from this place. Esme was already dressed too, and we both headed out the door. None of us felt like talking, so all we did was walk. Finally Esme spoke up.

"Edward, I know that you aren't happy with the way your life is going, but honey, you have to trust me, things will work out for you in the end," she calmly said. This was the Esme I had grown to know and love. She pulled me into another hug, and I embraced her just as hard. She kissed my cheek, and told me that she would always be there if I ever needed it. I smiled warmly and replied with a thanks. There was a strong bond between Esme and I that wasn't really explainable. She was the best mother anyone could ever ask for, and I was a bad son, but she still loved me probably as much as Carlisle.

We walked for a little while, talking about what was going on in the town and exchanging funny remarks about each other. We joked and played around all day long, something that I thought Esme would never do. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy.

Eventually we came to a beach, and we sat down, chatting. Esme decided to be all motherly again and she brought up a scary topic.

"Edward, don't you think it's time that you had the TALK?" she questioned. My eyes widened and I shook my head back and forth, as if saying no. She just laughed and continued on with her little "informal" lecture, while I tried to block it all out. She wore an evil smirk, as if she was only telling me to gross me out. She started going into depth.

"When a woman and a man are VERY deeply in love, they begin to feel a sort of sexual connection, and so this is where sex comes in…"

I put my hands over my ears showing that I didn't care to hear the rest.

"MOM! Please?" I asked. She just smiled bigger and continued with her rather long speech.

"Sex is a very special thing and it is only meant to be shared with the one person whom you love. I hope you get to experience it one day" she finished. I stared at her in horror, trying to rid all of what she had just told me. She just grinned.

"Come on Edward, we all know you LOVE that talk!" she said. I smirked. Even though Esme was my mom, she acted younger then me sometimes, always teasing me about these types of things. She obviously wasn't pleased with my reaction so she went further.

"But you have to watch out, you know, Sexually Transmitted Diseases? I hope Carlisle has told you about them?" She teased, once again. She was loving this to much. I bet the expression on my face was priceless. I laughed vociferously at her rather absurd statement. Vampires with STD'S? That would be rather interesting to see. **(I don't know when STD's were actually discovered, but whatever just go along with it) **

Esme and I both laughed carelessly for the first time in a while. Both of us hadn't been truly happy for a long time. I lost my parents and I was lonely, so I was always unresponsive. Esme had also lost a child, so she was depressed for a while too. We were both damaged in a way, and spending time with Esme has really made me blissful for once, like a human spending time with their parents.

We both walked home together joking about each other, and acting like little kids. I stepped inside and hugged Esme.

"I love you mom," I acknowledged. Her eyes glowed and she hugged me too. I turned around and this time I was the one to kiss her on the cheek.

She responded with the same tone.

"I love you too Edward," she avowed. I thanked her for the pleasurable day, and she thanked me back for just being there. I smiled warmly and then saw her eyes sparkle once more. I was glad that I could at least make one person happy. I turned around to leave and I heard a soft whisper behind me.

"Remember Edward, I'll always be here, right here. If you ever need anything, I'm here. You're a great son, and I will always be available to help," Esme whispered, showing me that no matter what, through thick and thin, she would be there for me. I smiled for the thousandth time that day, and proceeded upstairs.

I lay down on the bed and considered all that had happened today. And I was grateful. God had answered my prayer this whole time. I was just too blind to see it. Never take anything that you have for granted. Stop wishing all of the time and come to appreciate what you have. Many people have absolutely nothing, but I had more then I ever deserved…

**A/N hope u guys enjoyed it!!! I thought it was very cute and just had to right it! REVIEW if u enjoyed it! I hope this made ur day, it made mine. I just wanted to write about a relationship between Esme and Edward because no one talks about it, and it's important!! Hope u liked the mindless fluff! I sure enjoyed it! Now u can really see y Esme missed Edward so much when he left…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!**

**P.S. U GUYS I NEED AN EDITOR OR A BETA!!! IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME!! THANKS! **

**And I also wanted the reader's opinion on whether or not I should continue with the bonds between the other brothers and sisters…Should I? I think I might, but it's mostly ur choice: )**

**---Sam---**


	2. The Yankee

**A/N sorry for not updating this story **

**Oh and special thanks to…JustMeSilly, ScatteredParchment, zinthafan, Asquared91, flippin sweet twilight lover, panic at the disco goddess, 1stepbehind29, GoodyGoody23, and Jenny-enny-ennifer, for reviewing! **

**CHAPTER 2**

**.r o s a l i e.**

**EPOV**

It happened on a Sunday afternoon.  
The fateful day that I won't ever forget.

I was sitting peacefully on my bed reading some book that was apparently new and Carlisle loved it so he recommended it.  
And being the bored loser that I was, I complied with his wish.

I spent more time with Esme now and I was slowly creeping out of the dark whole that I was constantly spending too much time in before.  
She really brought out a new side in me and I really appreciated her.

We became much closer over the course of a few months.  
She was more of a best friend to me now and I hoped for a new friend less and less.  
The hope was still there, but it was slowly dying out because it had been a long time and nothing had come.

I figured that God had answered my prayers through Esme. But still someone my age would have been a bit better.  
I mean, Esme spent a lot of her time with Carlisle when he was home and he was frequently staying home more and more, so that's why I'm cooped in here today like a chicken.

They were probably being all mushy gushy downstairs and I really didn't want to go down and listen or interrupt.

I guess I'll never have anything like that. I'm only 17 and going to stay like that for an eternity and all teenage girls aren't nice.  
All they care about is how I look and it gets quite irritating after hearing their thoughts. Who knew there were so many superficial people in this world?

I shook my head and cleared all thoughts and continued trying to read the book. But I was stopped by a nasty thought by Carlisle.  
Who knew a dad, doctor figure could be so…EW?

I shuddered, scarred for life after hearing _that_. Ugh…

Hearing your parents in that situation is not something you want to hear about especially when you're lonely and have nothing to do.

I stayed indoors for the little while, but as the thoughts were too many to block out I needed to leave.

I grabbed my coat and slipped on my shoes and was about to grasp the doorknob when Esme came flying out of her room with Dad trailing behind her.

She had a pouting face on and Carlisle didn't look to happy either. Must have been interrupted…

Esme's frown swiftly turned upside down and she grinned.

She kissed Carlisle on the cheek and pushed him out the door. He glared and waved to leave.

She turned back to me smirking and began talking.

"So, how's it going son?" haha- she was so using me in a loving way.

"Pssh… Esme, fine talk to me only when Dad's gone! I feel so, so…USED!! And I'm guessing you were disrupted," I smugly beamed. She scowled and if she were human she would have blood rushing to her face. This was my revenge for the "talk" and I loved it.

"Tsk, tsk Esme, I think it's time you sit down and I gave you the talk!" I scolded playfully trying to embarrass her.

"Edward Cullen! You will not use that tone with your mother! Now you shall be properly punished! Come here!" she yelled trying to act parenty, but I could see through her faux act. Still I came forward.

Then mom did something neither of us would have thought.  
She grabbed my ear and shoved my face close to the wall.

"Now you, little boy, will sit here and learn to respect your elders or else…or else," she struggled with thinking of a comeback. I chortled and she looked ready for the kill.

"Or what, Esme? You'll give me that talk for the centillionth time?"

"As a matter of fact…" she started but was cut short with the phone ringing.

"Now, Eddie-poo you sit here and think of what you've done. You've been a very, very bad boy and mommy will fix that," she teased while pinching my cheeks and patting them, rather hard, I might add.

She skipped off then in that evil way that Esme did when she felt like the devil himself. And she was sometimes. You just had to open your eyes and look beyond the "innocent" side of Esme.

I fidgeted and stood crouching forward. My life was really weird sometimes. Ranging from being a vampire to the talk to insane mothers.

Esme came bounding back as I tried to find out if she had some type of personality disorder. Her face was contorted into a mask of happiness, worry, and sadness, but which was dominant, I couldn't see. I rushed to her side and she grimaced.

"Carlisle is coming home dear, and there's someone there with him," she said, and her mask of sadness reappeared pushing the other emotions aside. I tried to see what was wrong, for I had never seen my mother in pain like this except for her change, but she was blocking me out and all I could see was pain. The thoughts of losing a child came to haunt Esme's thoughts and she fell into a heap onto the floor.

My protectiveness kicked in and I kneeled in front of Esme trying to cradle her, but she pushed me away. I had never seen her look so vulnerable and I couldn't stand it. I had always seen my mom as a cheery woman who lived life to its fullest and what could've caused this I couldn't imagine.

She finally gave in trying to push me out and clung to me as if there was no tomorrow.

I rocked her back and forth and tried to quiet her sobs. She yelled into my chest and it came out muffled, but I caught some of it.

"Her parents, her poor, poor parents. They have no clue as to w-what will become of there daughter and she will still be living while her parents believe her to be dead. I know how it feels Edward, it's unimaginable, the pain of losing a child. Imagine what her parents will think." And immediately I caught on to what Esme had been hinting at. A new vampire, Carlisle was bringing a girl home and she was changing.

Even though Esme was commiserating of the loss that her parents received, I couldn't help but rejoice.  
I would finally have someone my age! And a girl, I just hoped she wasn't arrogant like the ones I had the misfortune to know.

I distinctly remember one for she was the foulest creature to ever walk the planet.  
Her name was Shannon. She was so sure she would end up with all of the wealthy and good looking boys and how I hated her. She hung all over me all of the time and I was so happy when she moved.

But that wasn't my concern right now. I had to fix Esme's problem as she sobbed hopelessly into her son's now crinkled shirt. Figures even vampire woman had these types of mood swings.

I patted Esme's back softly and repeated words like "it's okay, it's not your fault" but none of them seemed to work and then I devised a small speech to tell her to make her day.

"Esme, now she gets to have you as her mom and nothing is better then that, come on, cheer up, she'll like it here, especially with your lectures!" I tried, lightening the mood.

She smiled a little and laughed between her sobs and playfully slapped me.

"Oh yes, Edward, she better enjoy my lectures or else she'll end up like you," she smirked. And I realized I didn't know this "she's" name yet. Esme saw my puzzled expression and quickly responded.

"Her name's Rosalie, she's 18 years old and she's from Rochester, New York."

18, not that old, only a year older. I could deal as long as she was nice.

Esme touched my cheek and let out a hysteric laugh.

"Now you're going to have someone else to talk to rather then the insane mother you have now!"

"Ha-but no one could replace you Esme. I don't think I know anyone else who informs me so much about little things through her rather boring lectures," I yelped. She scowled.

"Oh Eddy-poo you think I'm boring? We'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

"I'd like to see you try," I responded, almost automatically.

"Is that a challenge my dear boy? Now, I may be old but I can definitely be fun. What kind of 26 year old vampire do you take me for?!" Yeah right- I REALLY didn't want to see my mom trying to get it on in front of me. No, mothers can't wiggle like that.

She stood and tinkered with the music and put on something that was considered fast. She pulled me up and was about to start dancing but I quickly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Mothers don't do that Esme. Are you insane?!! I really would prefer you never dance in front of me, please?" I begged. She complied with some extent but then still was dancing. I rolled my eyes and she took my hand and waved them in the air trying to party up my mood.

We were too busy laughing at our baby antics when the door slammed shut and a disheveled Carlisle came rushing in.  
He saw our position and raised an eyebrow while we laughed so hard we fell over.

But the serious look on my father's face shut me up.

"She's here, Edward I put her in your room, but don't go see her now; I don't think you'll be able to handle her thoughts. She's confused and utterly depressed," And his point was proven by a howl-like sound shooting through the living room. Poor girl.

"I'll let both of you come see her after the change and after I explain everything."

"Oh and Edward, keep your hands off of my wife!" He yelled, teasingly.

"HEY! I didn't want to see my mom shake like that?! It's…wrong, and you Carlisle, just keep your wife in check because she's one outlandish creature-in a GOOD way," I added quickly when Esme raised her hand to slap my head. Jeez, what is with women being so violent?

-----------------------------------------------------------Later-the-third-day-----------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and Carlisle stayed home. Normally all three of us started talking about leaving for somewhere else after all of this and no one objected. This was how it always went. One home after another. But that's the price you have to pay for being a vampire and it's one that Rosalie will face too.

As we dragged on with out normal schedules we heard the last ear piercing scream and we knew it was over, day 3 had finally arrived and today I would meet my sibling, or maybe something more.

**A/N tell me what you think!? Mmmk?! Thank u very muuuch for reading! Hope u like it. And the next chapter will be about Edward's reaction to Rosalie and their…FIRST DATE??!!! OMC…can't wait: )**

**-Mrs.Dazzley-**


End file.
